stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ra Horakhti
Younger brother of the more famous Ra, Ra Horakhti was one of his most trusted underlord and his death became seguece of Ba'al, reached the zenith of its power falling into disrepair in the course of a few years. History Ra Horakhti was born probably dlla same queen who gave her the same Ra on the planet known as P3X-888 and until the arrival of his brother on the planet Earth, his name does not appear in any documents. On the planet Earth was considered one of the aspects of the same Ra, but this heavy legacy ended up detracting from the eyes of the human figure divine Ra Horakhti. Despite the large group of followers, the rise to power and in the good graces of Ra, was soon blocked by the emergence of other underlord, forcing Ra Horakhti to a marginal role in the court of the Supreme System Lord. For most of the period in which he lived at the court of Ra,Ra Horakhti continued to perform the duties of a mere attendant of the same Ra without having access to the populations of the planet. Blocked unable to make claims, Ra Horakhti decided to abandon the planet along with a small personal guard removed from his brother. Akhet arrived on the planet, took up residence in the palace pyramid suspended until his position was not discovered by agents sent by the same Ra. Two Ha'tak were sent to capture the same Ra Horhakhti and after a violent confrontation before the orbit of the planet and then on its surface,Ra Horakhti was captured and brought before the Supreme System Lord. Found guilty of treason,Ra Horakhti was stripped of its host and imprisoned in a canopic jar stasis for two thousand years. The day after the death of Ra, the canopy was reopened just Akhet on the planet where some priests were still secretly remained loyal to Ra Horakhti throughout the period of captivity. Kingdom to a new human host male Ra Horakhti wisely decided to support one of the rivals of the same Ra for the conquest of the territories of the deceased sovereign. Sworn allegiance to Baal, the terms of the alliance soon began to be beneficial for both, large quantities of naquadah were paid in the form of a gift by the Ba'al to the information received, but being a poor administrator Ra Horakhti soon his rule ended in decadence and bankruptcy. The unexpected return of Anubis played once again to the detriment of the Goa'uld forcing him to abandon his planet aboard his single Ha'tak. In the last years of the empire, Ra Horakhti wandered in the Milky Way plundering resources from the holdings of all the Goa'uld until it came to the possible fall of the Empire at the hands of rebel Jaffa. Seized the occasion, purged all Jaffa whose loyalty was faltering and disappeared reappearing at the court of the last System Lord remained free. Collaborating with the other survivors, Ra Horakhti saw the Goa'uld power crumble further, especially when the same Ba'al was captured and executed. In its place came to power his own queen Anat who immediately attempted to stem the inexorable fall of the last outposts Goa'uld. Stargate Armageddon ]] Chosen for its organizational and diplomatic skills, Ra Horakhti was sent as the supreme commander of a colonizing fleet in the Pegasus galaxy. The head of a small fleet of Ha'tak able to travel between two galaxies, reached the Pegasus galaxy in less than a month, settling on a planet whose coordinates and characteristics resembled the destroyed planet Abydos. His arrival on the planet was seen with horror by the population of the planet because he too believed to be a Wraith. After showing his organizational and military capabilities to the population, it has finally taken full control of the planet and renamed it Heliopolis Nova(New Heliopolis). Self-proclaimed System Lord, Ra Horakhti was summoned for his act without authorization from the Alliance New Mind, but instead of going in person after establishing a secure and stable galactic bridge, preferred to send its ambassador to gain time and make a sure victory on 'Alliance. Despite the skill of the negotiator, a fleet was sent in the Pegasus galaxy in order to put in place Ra Horakhti, the latter in the meantime had begun the expansion of neo Empire Goa'uld in the galaxy. Thanks to hologram technology, Ra Horakhti managed to scare the general Goa'uld sent to fight it, so taking possession of the experimental fleet sent by the Milky Way. Without opposition because in the meantime the Alliance itself was extinguished following the fall of planet Harset , Ra Horakhti now free from constraints began the expansion of the Goa'uld in the Pegasus galaxy. After defeating the fleet sent by the Milky Way, Ra Horakhti began an extensive exploration program in the Pegasus Galaxy in order to trace mining planets capable of sustaining its future empire. The first of these worlds to be colonized was the planet Haram, planet ravaged by a savage industrialization and consequent demographic collapse due to environmental factors as well as the raids wraith. The planet's conquest was not particularly difficult because of the terrible conditions in which the surviving population. Afflicted by diseases, the world population was conquered more than by acts of force, but by the promise of protection and to recover their health thanks to the Goa'uld technology. Ra Horakhti reorganized the population riunendola in a few cities and munendole the means to rebuild its economy, but, however, prevent new industrial development of the planet itself. Beyond that, Ra Horakhti forbade writing forcing the population at the huge pyramid and temple complex, seat of his government and personal residence. Wraith /Goa'uld War ]] Over the next few years, the influence of Ra Horakhti grew entirely in the Pegasus galaxy and the Goa'uld began the exploration of the galaxy in search of new planets to colonize and exploit for resources. But wherever come with its Ha'tak, he found planets with very low population due to the raids of Wraith. While not getting in touch with them in the early days, the Goa'uld learned from what remained of ancient advanced peoples, some technologies that allowed him to abandon the construction of Ha'tak in favor of a new typology the mothership. These new models were called in honor to the queen Goa'uld Nut, Nut'tak Class. But the exploration of the galaxy soon took to bring together the Wraith on a planet. On the latter there was a Wraith cloning center and mindful of the information received before his departure, Ra Horakhti destroyed the Wraith cloning center at the end of a furious battle over the planet's surface, annexing the planet below. A few weeks after the reaction to the destruction of not long in coming cloning laboratory. Drawn into the orbit of the planet Athos, Ra Horakhti aboard a small fleet of Nut'tak, was forced to defend itself against a fleet of five ships beehives Wraith. Differently from what they expected the Wraith, the new Nut'tak proved powerful enough to be able to easily destroy the heavy hives in orbit. The defeat of the Wraith fleet marked the decline of the race and the arrival in the Pegasus galaxy, the Goa'uld as a new dominant civilization. The advanced Goa'uld in the Pegasus Galaxy remained fairly marginal until that moment, it became a problem for the same Wraith who continued to suffer defeats. When the latter realized that the Goa'uld had obtained a small but significant territory, highly militarized and ready to fight for their existence in the galaxy. The same Ra Horakhti now unanimously elected Supreme System Lord, appeared to be the main interlocutor. The Goa'uld still uncertain at least in appearance of his power, decided to launch a new series of attacks, guaranteeing a further portion of picccola galaxy a time controlled by the wraith. Make sure the new territories and divided among its underlord. Ra Horakhti taken an isolationist policy to consolidate its possessions. Last years But in the last few years a series of attempted assassination attempts, united to the misguidance of a rampant young Goa'uld called Mereruka, led the Supreme System Lord to become a despotic sovereign. The brutality of his kingdom became so great that the Goa'uld had to seduce many rebellions. Coming to the Semerkhet planet to reiterate his authority was involved in the unsuccessful attempted murder attempt also by betraying one of the killers sent to kill Supreme System Lord. Subsequently, Ra Horakhti heavily punished the conspirators by destroying the outpost on the Semerkhet planet and killing all conspirators including the present civilian population. (Ep: Dangerous whispers). After consolidating the empire and boundaries of the Goa'uld territory into the pegasus galaxy, Ra Horakhti decided to subdue the other Goa'uld present in the galaxy, starting with Belus. The latter was the first to fall and soon the remaining armies and planets passed under the control of Ra Horakhti forcing the remaining Goa'uld present in the Pegasus galaxy to attempt a diplomatic road to wage war. But Ra Horakhti's thirst for power dragged into the war also the system Lord Briareus, who defeated within a single century of battles on numerous smaller planets. This last one brought to the eye of Ra Horakhti predicted his death Because of a girl he kidnaps in the near future. Not believing in prophecy, Horakhti eradicated the latest resistance on the planet Nea Nemea by giving it strength. Returning to planet Heliopolis Nova, he actually kidnapped a young man who corresponded to the features quoted by Briareus from one of the villages on the north of the planet. Terrified by the idea that the woman would eventually kill him, he decreed his death in public execution, but this decreed his death. A spear thrown by a young warrior named D'Leh, passed it publicly by killing him. After his death, the slave population plundered and almost completely destroyed his palace , and there was no attempt by First Prime Nakudu to resuscitate the Goa'uld. Without a guide, the Goa'uld territory became easy to prey for wraiths. (Ep:The Gods fall) Mithology As Horakhty (Horakhti, Harakhty), or "Horus of the two horizons", Horus was the god of the rising and setting sun, specifically the god of the east and the sunrise who was worshipped in Heliopolis. The Pyramid Texts refer to him as "god of the east" linking him with Anhur (who may have been a form of Horus the Elder and Shu), and indicate that the deceased king will be reborn in the eastern sky as Horakhty. In the Book of the Dead Ra is described as "Atum-Horakhty" and Horakhty is linked with Osiris in his role as "the far strider when he crosses the sky". He was depicted as a falcon or a falcon-headed man wearing the solar disk and the double crown or the atef crown and the uraeus (royal cobra). Sometimes he was depicted as a falcon-headed crocodile who occassionally wears a sun disc.When this aspect was adopted into the Ennead (Heliopolitan theology) of Ancient Egypt, he became Ra-Heru-akhety (Ra-Horakhty), a combined god of Horus and Ra who represented the sun as it traveled across the sky (while Khepri and Atum represented the rising and setting suns respectively). He was the patron of the Pharaoh and the noble classes and the most popular form of Ra after the Middle Kingdom. Horakhty also seems to have absorbed Horemakhet (Horus in the horizon) during the Middle Kingdom, possibly during the reign of Amenhotep II. Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon Categoria:Goa'uld (PG) Categoria:Supreme System Lords Categoria:System Lord's (PG) Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased